


Vampire Moon

by RLStineJR



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLStineJR/pseuds/RLStineJR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fandom I wrote for Vampire Knight. First time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Moon

My world is different from yours....I may seem like an ordinary human high school student, but I’m not. My name is Nyu Kuran. I am a night class student at Cross Academy. What is a night class student you may ask. We are the ones who go to school at night and sleep during the day. Yes, we are vampires. But we live on blood tablets instead of human blood. My brother Kaname is the dorm leader and our lord. Well...not my lord. I am his sister therefore I am Lady. We are Purebloods. Born into vampire royalty. The others are known as Aristocrats. They follow the orders of the Purebloods. My brother and I are the only known Purebloods in existence. Since our parents committed suicide many years ago people have looked up to us. To be honest, I’d rather be a human. The priorities of a Pureblood princess grows tiring. My brother and I have no emotions. My brother considers everyone a pawn in this game we call Life. Everyday seems to be the same. Now, onto our story.

It was a normal day at Cross Academy. I was waiting at the doors of the Moon dormitory. Standing right beside my brother and his pawns. Feeling the frustration of boredom gnaw at my belly, I huffed a sigh. The shrill voices of the Day Class students pierced my ears.

"Must we go through this every day?" I muttered, resentful. My brother turned toward me, curiosity lighting up his gaze.

"What do you mean, Nyu?" He asked, tossing back his hair.

“I mean having to go through the day students and wave as if we were celebrities.” I rolled my eyes. One of the aristocrats walked up behind me.

“Oh come on my lady, it can’t be that bad.” He said and grinned. My brother slapped his chest and knocked him back.

“Leave her be Hanabusa.” Hanabusa grunted in pain.

“Yes my lord.” He backed up and stood with the others. I sighed again and the doors began to open slowly. As they opened the excitement of the day class students grew. Most of them were female. Mostly because of my brother. What human wouldn’t want a peek at his beauty. It was immortal. He looked just like our father...I shook my head to shake away the thoughts and walked forward with my brother through the chaos. Girls screamed the males names. My eyes darted around and fell on a certain boy. He had on the guardians uniform. I met his violet eyes with my grey ones. His eyes were so sad. I almost stopped walking. Till I heard my brothers voice.

“Good morning Yuki.” He said softly. A female guardian with dark brown hair and brown eyes turned to him.

“G-Good morning Kaname.” She stuttered.

Kaname smiled and continued walking. I rolled my eyes. Ten years ago my brother saved Yuki Cross’ life when a bad vampire attacked her in the woods. They have been together ever since. Yuki was Headmaster Cross’ daughter. She was a goody two shoes. Always did what she was told, never gets in trouble. Her adoptive brother on the other hand..My eyes fell on him again. Zero Kiryu. He was the opposite. Always skipped his duties. Almost all the humans were afraid of him. If you ask me. I find him quite handsome. His grayish hair and violet eyes could melt a human girls heart. I shook my head and looked back forward. I can’t allow my brother to catch me staring at a vampire hunter. I thought to myself. The Kiryu family was one of the best vampire hunters in existence. That is until they all were killed. Except Zero. Why Zero was left alive. I have no idea. Maybe he was just lucky. Or unlucky. My brother nudged me and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

“I can hear the gears in your head grinding.” He whispered. I snarled and shoved him.

“Shut up Kaname. I’m just thinking.” I sighed and walked faster so I could not hear his reply.

My brother thought it was strange how I was always thinking about things. Especially human things. He would never understand. All he thinks about is Yuki. Not that I was jealous or anything. Purebloods have a custom where a brother and a sister were bound to be married when the time came. I love Kaname and all but I don’t want to be his wife by force. I want to marry a person of my choice. Maybe not even get married at all. It just seems like a pain in the butt. Kaname has never once mentioned the marriage since our parents died. He has seemed to shut down his emotions since that day. I did the same. It just seemed what was best for him.

I looked up to the night sky and smiled softly. I truly was a night person. Just the sight of the moon and the stars made me smile. But I could feel someones eyes on me. I frowned and looked around then walked into the school. I sat on the window pane and listened to our teacher speak about ethics. But my mind was somewhere else. I started thinking about different things. What seemed to pop up a lot was that kid Zero. I don’t know why but I felt as if we had some sort of connection. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a bush rustle. My eyes narrowed as I saw Hanabusa and Akatsuki walking around the school. I grunted softly and walked out to bring them back to class. I stopped suddenly when I saw Hanabusa’s mouth on Yuki’s palm. Zero was pointing his vampire gun at Hanabusa. I shook my head and snapped out of my trance.

“Hanabusa!” I shouted firmly. He flinched and turned around quickly.

“M-My lady..” He stuttered. I glared at him.

“What do you think you are doing Hanabusa. You know the rules.”

“Y-Yes my lady.”

“Get back to class.” I growled. He nodded and stormed off Akatsuki walking after him boredly. I turned to Yuki and Zero. Zero turned and pointed the gun at me. I felt a little ping of disappointment then it was gone.

“Are you alright Yuki?” I asked her kindly. She nodded.

“Oh yes. Perfectly fine. Zero! Put that gun away!” She turned to him and shouted. He grunted and put it away. Yuki turned back to me and smiled.

“Thank you Nyu. I should probably go now.” She bowed and walked away. I nodded and turned to head back to my class. But I was stopped. I turned around to find Zero gripping my wrist. I blinked and looked at him confused. His sad violet eyes stared into mine, but yet he said nothing.

“Zero?” I asked quietly. He shook his head and released my wrist.

“Forgive me.” He mumbled and ran to the sun dorm. I watched as he ran away into the dark night. When I finally returned to the moon dorm, my brother was there waiting for me.

“Where have you been?” He asked sternly, his dark brown eyes narrowed at me. I sighed.

“I ran into some trouble. Thats all.” I walked passed him and up the stairs. I could hear him follow me.

“Trouble? What do you mean?” He asked curiously. As if he didn’t already know. Kaname knew everything. Literally. He knew of everything that was going to happen. But he refuses to tell me. Cause I might change the future if I knew.

I continued walking down the hall till I reached the door to my room. As co-dorm president I got a room all to myself. Kaname gave me the choice of sleeping with him in his room but I denied the request. It was just too freaky for me. I am a grown woman now. And I plan on changing the marriage idea.

“You’re thinking again.” He whispered softly to me. I snarled.

“Shut up Kaname.” I said and slammed the door behind me. I don’t see why it’s such a bad thing for me to think. I dropped my book bag at the foot of my bed and collapsed onto it. I groaned softly in sadness. What was I doing with my immortal life? I could do anything I wanted and instead here I am waiting at my brothers side till he is done playing his silly game. I sighed and turned over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. At my request, Kaname had them paint my ceiling to look like the night sky. They even made the stars glow-in-the-dark. It was amazing. Like I really was sleeping outside under the stars. I stared at them until my eyes slowly closed and I drifted asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Kaname’s voice.

“Nyu! Wake up. We are going to be late.” He said. I groaned and rolled over hiding my face in the pillows. Kaname sighed and lifted me over his shoulder. I squeaked.

“Kaname! What are you doing!” I shouted. He smiled a little. I stopped in total shock. I haven’t seen Kaname smile in decades.

“You are going to school one way or another.” He said and his smile disappeared. I sighed.

“Could you please put me down.” I replied. He nodded and set my feet on the floor, but he kept his hands on my waist. I looked up at him to find his eyes staring down at me.

“Kaname? Are you ok?” I asked. He has never acted like this before. He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek. I flinched slightly at his touch.

“K-Kaname...” I said softly. He blinked and shook his head then walked down the stairs leaving me standing there. I stayed there for what seemed like forever. Kaname hasn’t touched me like that since I was a little girl. I shook my head and walked downstairs silently. I kept my eyes on the floor as I walked out the front doors. I stood by my brother silently waiting for the doors to open. As usual, I could hear the screams and shouts of day time students. I could also hear Yuki telling them to stay back and calm down. I smiled slightly at the chaos. What I didn’t expect was the feeling of my hair being brushed. I turned my head to see Ruka Souen, one of my brothers pawns. She smiled softly at me.

“I hope you don’t mind my lady. But a Princess like you should look your best at all times.” Her voice was soft and soothing, like a mother talking to her daughter. Her light brown eyes seemed to glow softly. I nodded.

“Thank you Ruka.” I spoke softly. The doors finally opened and the screams grew. I sighed and walked through the open doors. I flinched when I felt an arm go around my shoulders. I turned my head to see Kaname standing beside me smiling. The girls went silent and watched in horror. For some reason my eyes fell on Zero. He was staring straight back at me. I could see a scowl on his face, but his eyes...they looked sadder than usual. I elbowed Kaname in the stomach and stormed off. I heard him grunt in pain as I walked away. I didn’t head to my classes, I went straight to the woods. Suddenly, I felt something wet on my cheeks. What is this? I wondered. I reached up and ran a finger across my cheek. Are these tears? I sighed. I haven’t cried since my parents died.

I continued walking until I reached the wall around the school. I sat down and leaned my back against the wall and took out my notebook. Writing always made me feel better, but today just wasn’t a good day for me. I couldn’t think. Instead of writing, I ended up drawing Zero’s eyes. So sad, yet so beautiful. I ripped out the page and teared it to pieces. Why do I always think of him! He is nothing but a human! Or..maybe he was something more...He wasn’t the same as the others..I sighed and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I was blinded by the sun. I hissed and covered my eyes. Daytime already? How could that be? I shook my head and stood up grabbing my book bag. I reached into one of the smaller pockets and pulled out my hello kitty sunglasses. I put them on and walked back towards the moon dorm. I looked around to make sure no one was nearby. I wasn’t in the mood to deal with my brothers groupies. I rolled my eyes and continued walking till I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped and listened closely. I reached into my boot slowly and whipped out my knife and turned around. My eyes widen when I saw Zero with his hands in the air.

“Easy there. I come in peace.” He smiled softly. I blinked and put my knife away.

“Sorry Zero. I thought you were one of my brothers groupies.” I smiled back softly as well. He chuckled, which made my skin crawl.

“I can understand why. They hate you right now.” I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. His smile faded.

“Hey...I didn’t mean to offend you..” He said sadly. I looked at him.

“Oh don’t worry about it! You didn’t offend me. I just wish I knew what game my brother is playing here.” I looked down in thought and tapped my chin gently. I looked up as I heard him walk closer. He came close till our faces were inches away. He looked down at me in worry.

“Is it true? That you and Kaname are betrothed?” He sounded so sad. I sighed.

“Unfortunately...Yes. It is a royals tradition. I must marry my brother to keep the Kuran name pure.” He looked down.

“I see..” He said softly. He continued to stare at the ground in silence. I stood there watching him.

“But...I do plan on changing my fate.” I said softly. His head rose and looked at me with wide eyes.

“Really?” He sounded excited then cleared his throat.

“Why would you do that?” He asked in his usual voice.

“Well I love my brother and all but I don’t want to be his wife.” I said softly. Zero smiled and took my hand gently.

“I’m honestly glad to hear that.” I blinked in shock at his words.

“Really? But why..” I asked. He grinned and pulled me close.

“Because I love you Nyu..” My eyes widened and my heart started beating fast. He loves me? But how? That’s when I heard growls behind me. I looked back over my shoulder to see Kaname and the others.

“Kuran.” Zero snarled but kept me close. My brother snarled back.

“Get your filthy vampire hunter hands off my bride Kiryu.” Zero chuckled and pulled me closer.

“Maybe she likes it.” Kaname growled and turned to Hanabusa.

“You know what to do.” Hanabusa nodded.

“Yes my lord.” He said and raised his hands. I saw a blue ball of light forming. My eyes widened and I turned protecting Zero.

“No!” I shouted and a force shield formed in front of me and Zero. Hanabusa dropped his hands, the light disappearing. Kaname narrowed his eyes at me.

“Nyu what do you think you are doing. He is a hunter.” I narrowed my eyes as well.

“I don’t care. He has shown me more love than you ever have Kaname.” He blinked and took a step back.

“That’s impossible. I am your fiance!” I could feel the tears run down my face.

“Well I would never of known. You treat me like a pawn. Yuki is your queen. Not me.” I grabbed my bag and ran. I could hear Zero and Kaname calling my name, but I didn’t care. I just kept running. I ran out the front doors of the school into the town and still kept running. I ended up tripping over some stone and falling down the stairs. I sat up crying my eyes out. The fall didn’t hurt me. I just couldn’t stop crying. I looked around. This part of town seemed to be abandoned. I stopped crying instantly. This place was quite..A bit too quiet. I jumped when I heard screeching. I looked up to see a horrible creature flying down at me. I screamed and rolled away so it landed on the stone ground. I stood and ran for my life. I knew what this thing was. It was a level E. A bad vampire. I ran into a building and climbed up the stairs until I reached a trap door. I opened it and climbed up the stairs then closed the door behind me. I found something heavy and pushed it on top of the door so the level E couldn’t get to me. I sat in a corner curled up in a ball. I wonder if Kaname or Zero are looking for me. I sighed. Probably not. I looked around when I heard a creaking of boards. I pulled out my knife. My hand was shaking terribly. I screamed when it landed it front of me. It’s eyes were blood red. It didn’t look human at all. Probably cause it wasn’t. I screamed and covered my eyes when it jumped at me. I waited for the pain. But nothing came. I uncovered my eyes to see the monster was gone. I looked around and saw Zero standing on the other side of the room with his gun in his hands. He blinked and put his gun away and ran to me.

“Nyu! Are you ok?” He asked obviously worried. I couldn’t answer him, I just couldn’t find my voice.

“Damn it Nyu! Say something!” I blinked and jumped on him wrapping my arms around his neck and began crying again. I felt his hand rub my back as he held me close.

“Shhh it’s ok Nyu. You’re safe now.” He said softly. I clung to him like if I let go he would disappear.

“P-Please take me home Zero..” I said softly.

“Of course.” He picked me up and walked back the way he came in. I kept my face buried in his shoulder. I felt so afraid, so vulnerable. I have never been so scared in my life. Zero was my savior, my hero. I looked up at him.

“Thank you..” I whispered softly. He looked down at me and smiled.

“I’ll always protect you Nyu.” I blushed softly and he burst out laughing.

“Well that’s a first. Who knew I could make a Pureblood blush?” I punched his arm playfully.

“Shut up..” I mumbled. He chuckled and kissed my head softly.

“As you wish.” I blinked back tears and clung to him again.

When we arrived back at the school my brother and his pawns and Yuki gathered around us.

“Nyu! Thank god you’re ok!” My brother ran up to us and tried to grab me but Zero pulled back,. Kaname growled.

“How dare you..” I stood and glared at him cutting him off.

“No how dare you Kaname!” I shouted. He blinked and backed away.

“Nyu..” He said softly, I felt my hands shaking with anger.

“You think you can let Zero do all the hard work of saving me from a level E! And then have me run back into your arms!” He looked down.

“I just..” I raised my hand cutting him off again.

“I don’t wanna hear your excuses Kaname. Zero saved me. Not you. Therefore you are no longer my fiance. I refuse to marry a coward.” I growled and walked away towards the moon dormitory. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked away. I didn’t care. I said what needed to be said. I turned when my wrist was grabbed expecting Kaname, but I stopped when I saw Zero.

“Nyu..” He said softly. I broke out sobbing and clung to him again. He held me close and whispered softly in my ear.

“Shhh it will be ok Nyu. You did the right thing.” I knew he was right, but I couldn’t help but breaking out into tears. At one time I did love Kaname, enough to marry him. But then he changed and so did my feelings for him. Zero stroked my hair gently.

“Why don’t you stay in the sun dormitory. Until you figure things out with Kaname.” I nodded and he grabbed my hand and lead me to the Head Master’s office. I kept my head down the whole way.

“Ah Ms. Kuran! What a pleasant surprise!” The Headmaster cooed. I grunted. He was always so happy. It was sickening.

“Headmaster. Nyu needs to stay in the sun dorm for a little bit.” Zero explained.

“But why?” The Headmaster asked. Zero sighed.

“She’s having some trouble with the night class students. Specifically Kaname.” Zero’s eyes narrowed at Kaname’s name. I whimpered. Mr. Cross narrowed his eyes and looked at me.

“Is this true Nyu? Are you and Kaname having issues?” He asked gently. I nodded and clung to Zero’s arm staring at the ground. Mr. Cross sighed and pushed his glasses up to the brim of his nose.

“Very well. I will arrange for you to sleep in the sun dormitory. Til I find you a room I’m sure Zero wouldn’t mind sharing a room with you.” He said. My head shot up in surprise.

“Me? In Zero’s room?” I gasped slightly. Was this guy serious? Me in Zero’s room?

“Is that a problem?” He looked at me. I shook my head.

“No sir. Just fine.” He nodded.

“Good. I’ll have Yuki go and collect your things.” He was about to press the intercom button when I stopped him.

“No sir. I can do it. I just need Zero to come with me.” I said softly. He looked up at me, his eyes were a sad blue.

“You sure?” He asked worried. I nodded.

“Of course. Yuki has duties to attend to.” Mr. Cross sat back in his chair.

“Fine then. Zero don’t start any fights.” Zero grunted but nodded.

“Yes sir.” Mr. Cross nodded and we left. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my uniform jacket. I didn’t want Zero to see how bad they were shaking. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

“You ok Nyu?” He asked worried.

“Yea. Just nervous.” My voice was soft and weak. A lot had happened today, too much if you asked me. And I had a feeling it was gonna get a lot worst. We walked past the doors of the moon dormitory to find my brother and the others waiting for us. I sighed. I knew it. Zero stepped forward.

“Out of the way Kuran.” His voice was deep and threatening, it made me shiver. Kaname glared at him and the others stepped forward in a fighting position. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would have his pawns step forward.

“You and what army Kiryu.” He growled. I stepped forward and took Zero’s hand. He blinked.

“Nyu...Why are you doing this?” He sounded hurt. I shook my head. Kaname had no emotions. He couldn’t be hurt.

“Because I’m done being your pawn Kaname.” I said, insteading of sounding weak, my voice was strong and demanding. Like a queen. He stepped past he pawns.

“You were never a pawn Nyu. You will always be my queen.” He said softly. I could hear in his voice he was trying to control me. I burst out laughing which made him flinch back with shock.

“You think you can control me with your looks and voice?! Think again Kaname. I’m not some human girl drooling over you. I’m a Pureblood. That trick doesn’t work on me.” I snarled. He looked down in shame. That’s when I walked passed him into the house with my chin up. I felt like a new girl. No, scratch that. A woman. I walked up to my room and began packing. Zero walked up to me.

“Wow Nyu. That was amazing.” He said and smiled. I smiled and chuckled softly.

“I feel like all the weight on my shoulders has been lifted.” My voice had a ring to it. It seemed so different, in a good way. Proud, confident, wise, and older. I was going through my jewelry and stopped suddenly. Zero walked up behind me.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. I lifted up a ring box and blinked back the tears in my eyes.

“Is that what I think it is?” He whimpered softly. I jumped when I heard Kaname answer from the doorway.

“Yes. It’s her wedding ring. It belonged to our mother.” I turned around to look at him. He was leaning against the doorframe, his eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying. He looked up at me and my legs buckled.

“Nyu!” Zero caught me by my waist. I begin to cry softly and I drop the ring box to cling to Zero’s shirt. Kaname knelt beside us and grabbed my chin gently. I looked into his eyes and whimpered softly.

“I’m sorry.” He said gently. I blinked.

“W-What?” I said softly. He sighed.

“I’m sorry Nyu. For neglecting you all these years. It was not right of me to shut you out like that.” He spoke a bit louder. I looked down.

“It’s fine.” My voice was firm as I stood up and dropped the ring box in his lap. He looked up at me in shock as I grabbed my bags and walked out. I could feel the others eyes on me as I walked down the stairs. I was about to grab the door when someone grasped my wrist. My head whipped around to see Hanabusa on his knees with his head down. I blinked and turned to him fully.

“Hanabusa..” I said softly. His voice sounded as if he was close to tears.

“Please my lady forgive me. I just don’t want you to leave.” I set my stuff down and kneeled in front of him. He looked up to me and I smiled softly.

“I’ll always be here for you Hanabusa, but due to the situation I must live in the sun dormitory.” He sighed and nodded.

“Yes my lady.” He whimpered softly. I smiled sadly and kissed his forehead before standing and walking out the door. Zero ran to my side and looked at me with a brow raised. I looked at him.

“What?” I asked.

“What was that about?” He asked sounding a bit pissed.

“Hanabusa and I have been friends for centuries. He was always there for me.” I looked down. I felt bad leaving Hanabusa behind. He was like a little brother to me. He looked up to me for guidance.

“Hey..” Zero said and grabbed my hand gently stopping me. I looked up at him. He smiled softly and pulled me into a hug and kissed my head. I instantly wrapped my arms around his torso and laid my head against his chest.

“It will be ok Nyu.” He whispered softly in my ear. I nodded and pulled back and continued walking to the sun dorm. The day class students in the halls starred in surprise and wonder as Zero and I walked through the halls together. The dorm president stood in front of us bringing us to a hault. He was a nerd, that was easy to tell by his lanky form and big glasses. Also the fact that he was terrified by Zero.

“N-Night class students are supposed to be in the moon dormitory.” His voice was weak and shaky. I smiled softly and walked forward towards him. I used my charm to convince him the Headmaster had instructed me to move into the sun dorm with Zero. I also added how I liked his Star Wars bag. Ugh. He blushed and grinned allowing us to pass. I smiled and thanked him then continued walking. Zero leaned down to whisper in my ear.

“How’d you do that?” He seemed to be in complete shock. I chuckled softly.

“It’s a Kuran gift.” I sighed softly being reminded of how Kaname tried to use his persuasion powers on me earlier. Zero nudge me gently.

“Hey..it will be ok. You are with me now.” He smiled softly. I blinked and looked at him confused. What does he mean by that? Does this mean we are a couple? He looked down and chuckled nervously. When we reached his room he opened the door for me. I smiled softly and walked into his room. I dropped my bags on the floor and looked around. It was really small. There was nothing but a twin sized bed and a window. I shrugged and pulled out my blanket and laid it down on the floor under the window.

“Nyu..you don’t have to sleep on the floor. We can share a bed.” I blinked and looked at him. Was he serious? By the look on his face it obvious he was serious.

“Thanks Zero, but I’ll be perfectly fine on the floor.” I laid down on the blanket and faced the window. I heard him sigh.

“Well I’m off to class. See ya when I get back.” I heard him turn around and walk out the door. I sat up and stared at the door for a bit. Then I stood up and watched the kids walk to class. They all seemed so happy and cheerful. They were definitely not like the night class. I sighed and walked out of the dorm to search for a bathroom. I was wondering down the halls not paying attention till I ran into someone.

“Oh shoot! I’m so sorry!” I heard Yuki’s voice. I looked up at her and stood.

“No. It is my fault. I was not watching where I was going.” She stared at me in shock.

“Nyu. What are you doing here during the daytime?” I smiled softly.

“You know I’m having trouble with my brother. So I’m staying with Zero for the time being.” Yuki looked down.

“Oh…” I grinned at the sadness in her voice.

“Don’t worry Yuki. I’ll be easy on him.” I laughed as I walked past her down the stairs. I entered the bath house and went into the first bathroom. I closed the door and pressed my back against the wall sliding down it slowly. What was happening to me? I’m not cruel like that. Was I jealous that Yuki liked both Kaname and Zero? Well it wasn’t fair. She can’t have both of them!!! I sighed and pulled out a black box from my pocket. Blood tablets wouldn’t help..but they would numb me for a bit. I grabbed a glass of water and dropped the tablet into the water and watched it turn the water blood red. When the tablet was fully gone, I gulped down the liquid. That’s when I heard knocking on the door. I looked at it about to tell the person to buzz off.

“Yuki? Are you in there?” My eyes widened when I heard his voice. Zero...He knocked again but harder.

“Yuki? Are you ok?!” He wiggled the doorknob. I was close to tears. He loved Yuki too..I unlocked the door and whipped it open. He looked at me in shock.

“Nyu? Oh I’m sorry. I thought Yuki was in there..” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. Now he couldn’t even look at me? I shook my head and stormed off. I burst through the bath house doors and walked to the woods. No one was around. All the day class students were in class. I sat at the wall again and cried softly. What was so special about Yuki Cross? I leaned my head back against the wall and slowly passed out.

When I opened my eyes I was in my old room at the moon dorm. I sat up instantly and jumped off the bed. I had to get out of here. That was all I was thinking. I looked out the window to see the moon shining. Good they were all in class. I decided to go out the window just in case. On the way down the rose bushes ripped some of my skirt revealing my thigh. It was pale compared to the night sky. I smiled softly. It looked good..it felt good..I ripped off my jacket and the sleeves to my school shirt. I unbuttoned some of the buttons revealing the tops of my breast. I pulled my dark black hair out of it’s bun and let it run free down my back. I also removed my stockings and shoes. The feeling of the cold night wind against my bare skin felt amazing. I looked around and then began to run. I had no idea where I was going but I didn’t care. I just wanted to run. Run far away. I was so full of energy I forgot that Zero and Yuki still roamed attending to guardian duty. I ended up running into Zero knocking us both to the ground. He grunted and looked around dazed and confused. I stood up quickly and backed against the wall. He turned to me and his eyes widened.

“Nyu!” He ran to me and looked me over. I suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable.

“What happened to you? Were you attacked?” He looked concerned for my safety. I smiled softly and looked at the sky which filled me with energy again. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms causing my breast to be exposed more. I could hear him gulp, which made me grin.

“Oh I’m fine Zero. Just out for a run.” He gulped again and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

“Y-You’re running around like that? B-But why?” I laughed softly and pushed away from the wall.

“What? You don’t like my new outfit.” He chuckled nervously.

“No that’s not it. I just don’t think your brother will approve.” I rolled my eyes.

“I don’t care what he thinks.”

“Oh really..” I flinched when I heard his voice and turned to where it came from. Kaname’s eyes narrowed but I could see that my outfit change made him nervous as well. I placed my hands on my hips.

“Are you stalking me now Kaname?” I grinned as he flinched and looked down.

“When did you become this way?” He said softly. I frowned and my hands clentched into fist.

“When I found out the two men I love don’t love me. They love Yuki Cross!” I growled and walked to the front gates of the academy. I could hear them calling my name, but I didn’t care. They never loved me. It was always Yuki! I shook my head and blinked back my tears. I can’t get upset now. I was walking down the streets of town. I felt peoples eyes on me, but I kept my head held high. A man walked up to me and handed me a bottle.

“I think you need this more than I do.” He smiled softly and continued walking. I looked down at the bottle and tilted my head. It had some sort of brownish liquid in it. I shrugged and open the bottle chugging it. The taste was bitter but I liked it. I finished the bottle and tossed it aside. I smiled as the liquid made my head spin and it made me feel happy. I stumbled around and noticed an attractive human checking me out. I licked my lips and grabbed his wrist dragging him into a dark ally. He was grinning, he clearly thought I was just a normal drunk female. But he was wrong. I was a hungry Pureblood, and he was my victim. I quickly covered his mouth and bit his neck drinking his sweet blood. He squirmed but I held him more tightly as I drained him. When he was empty I let him fall to the ground. My body felt warm and strong. I looked down at my blood stained clothes and sighed. I snuck into the back of a clothing store and took what I could get. I ran behind a dumpster and changed into ripped skinny jeans and a black tube top. The top was a bit tight around my chest, but I didn’t care. I walked out from behind the dumpster and ran a hand through my hair looking around. That’s when I heard their voices. Zero and Kaname…I growled and hide in a shadow.

“She’s been here alright.” I heard Kaname say.

“But she wouldn’t do this! Would she…” Zero sounded sad. They must have found the body. I cursed myself silently for being so careless.

“She has gone rogue that’s for sure.” Kaname told him. Zero sighed.

“Does that mean I have to kill her?” He seemed to be whimpering. I looked down sadly. Kill me..could he do it that easily..

“No. We just need her to listen to us. I love her. So much..Yuki is just a girl I saved, nothing more.” I could hear their footsteps get closer. Without even thinking I walked out in front of them. My head was down, but I knew they stopped.

“Nyu..?” Zero said and walked up closer to me. I was shaking. Not only was it cold out, but I was so close to crying.

“Nyu please say something. Anything.” He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I gripped his shirt and began to cry.

“I’m sorry Zero.” My voice was weak and innocent like a small childs. He ran his hand through my hair.

“Shhh. It’s ok hun.” He whispered softly in my ear. Suddenly my head began to spin.

“I-I don’t feel so good Zero.” I gripped my stomach and groaned softly. Kaname pushed Zero aside and kissed me deeply. I squeaked and gripped his shoulders in an attempt to push him away. But I failed. After a couple minutes he pulled back. I blinked and stared at him in shock.

“Just as I thought. You’ve been drinking more than blood.” He released me and took my hand leading me back to the academy. I went without a fight. For once, I missed my dorm room. I wanted to sleep for the rest of my life. My legs were like spaghetti. Zero came up from behind me and lifted me into his arms. I hiccuped softly and clung to him burying my face in his chest. I loved listening to the steady beat of his human heart. It was like a lullaby to me. I was soon fast asleep in his arms listening to his heart beat for me. 

I woke up the next day with an awful headache. I think the humans called them hangovers. I groaned as I sat up straight and looked around. I wasn’t in my dorm room...I was in Kaname’s...I was in his bed. I jumped out and on to the floor. I couldn’t remember anything from last night. Could Kaname and I actually...no we couldn’t have..could we? My heart was beating rapidly with fear as I thought about it more.

“Don’t worry Nyu. We didn’t do anything.” I looked up to see Kaname standing at the door. He was upset, I could tell that much.

“Kaname...I’m really sorry about last night..” I stood up slowly. My legs were still unsteady. He grabbed my waist gently and helped me stand.

“You gotta be careful Nyu. You’re still unstable.” He sat me back down on the bed. He tried to release me but I continued to cling to him. He looked at me.

“Nyu…?” He said softly. My voice sounded cracked and pleading.

“Don’t leave Kaname..please..” I looked at him. He smiled softly and laid next to me holding me close.

“I won’t. Never again. I promise.” I curled up against him and closed my eyes. He kissed my head and stroked my hair gently. Just like he did when we were little and I was afraid. He started to hum softly and I shivered. The song he was humming was the song my mother and father use to sing to me when I was little. It always helped me to fall asleep. I yawned softly and slowly began to fall asleep.

“Sleep well. My love.” These were the last words I heard before I passed out.

I woke up to the mumbles of people talking. I sat up and yawned rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I couldn’t hear exactly what the voices were saying, but I knew there was a group of people. I quietly got out of the bed and to the door. I opened it a crack to hear better.

“Are you sure about this Lord Kaname. It seems a bit early to rush into things.” I heard Akatsuki’s deep manly voice. I heard Kaname sigh.

“I know. But I won’t take anymore risks.”

“But sir, isn’t this a risk itself.” I heard Hanabusa say worried.

“Yes Hanabusa. It is a risk. But a risk I’m willing to take. I will not lose her to a vampire hunter.” Kaname snarled the last words. Were they talking about Yuki? Or worse...me.

“Kaname this is a bad idea. To force her into marriage this quickly will cause stress.” Ruka pleaded.

“I know Ruka, but there is a chance she will chose Kiryu over me. And I won’t allow that.” He said and sighed.

“This meeting is over.” He mumbled softly. I heard the others begin to leave so I backed away the door.

Did my brother plan to marry Yuki instead of me? Or were they talking about me. My head was spinning faster than a record. I sat on the bed and stared at the floor thinking. I heard the door creak open but I didn’t bother to look up. I knew who it was.

“Glad to see you’re up and able to move.” Kaname smiled softly and sat next to me. I continued to stay quiet. He sighed.

“I’m guessing you heard all of that..” I nodded. He stroked my hair.

“Don’t worry Nyu. It’s what’s best for all of us. You and Zero including. Not just me.” I blinked. So he did plan on marrying Yuki. I could feel the tears running down my face as I stood and ran out of the room. I could hear Kaname calling after me, but I just ignored it. I ran into my room and locked the door. I didn’t even realize there was already someone in there.

“Nyu?” His voice was soft and loving. I turned to see him sitting on my bed. His violet eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying.

My breath caught in my throat, claws of pain making my throat constrict. Managing to whisper, I swallowed down emotion.

"Zero..."

He rose to his feet, striding over close until his scent flooded my mouth. His arms rose up around me in a hug, pressing him close to his chest

“I was so worried about you. I thought Kaname would never let you out of that room.” I gripped his shirt and hid my face against his chest. His heart was beating. Beating for me. Like I always wanted.


End file.
